Two Men and a Baby
by Owari
Summary: Altair was too late to save the baby's mother and tries to leave it on a doorstep only to find he couldn't lose the annoyance. So he takes it back to the bureau for Malik's advice...well that was stupid!
1. Chapter 1

Altaïr frowned in great disapproval at the tiny thing crying and screaming in a pool of blood. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave the baby there but what was he supposed to do with it? He had just assassinated a slaver, one who was selling children and either selling the mothers or killing them, he assumed the baby belonged to the dead woman whose blood was soaking into the light blue of the baby's clothing. Unable to watch the red spread further onto the child, Altaïr snatched it up and winced at the shrill crying reverberating through his ears – this had to stop. Holding the baby at arms length, he watched tiny legs kick and arms wave wildly – how can it get louder? If only he'd been a few seconds earlier, the mother would be alive and he could have left!

He supposed he could leave it on church steps, or a mosque or maybe a synagogue…though it was late and it could take an entire night until the baby was found. Even if he left it on a doorstep he could not be certain the home owners would take care of the baby.

Another high pitched squeal stabbed his ears and his frown deepened. He went through his memory trying to remember what he'd seen people do with crying babies; he nearly rolled his eyes at the simplicity and pulled the crying mess to his chest. Still the noise persisted and he tried verbally to quiet the child, apparently it was still too young to understand being told to 'shut up', he placed his palm on the back of the blue clothing and gently rubbed in slow circles – a slight pause, a hiccup and a decline in the noise to little whining and burbling sounds made Altaïr sigh in relief. Now what to do with it or more accurately, him? Ah, yes – dumping it on someone else!

He found it a little difficult having to manoeuvre out of the basement and onto the roofs with his precious cargo but he manages somehow, the baby thankfully quiet the entire way to a nearby mosque in the richer area of Jerusalem – well, they could afford to take better care of him. He had stolen a blanket from a washing line and bundled the baby up in it before placing him down on the steps, "now would be the ideal time to make that horrible noise."

The baby stared up at him with wide, grey eyes, little hands reaching for his robes as the Assassin began to stand, Altaïr stared at the boy in mild irritation, surely babies could cry on demand! The round little face was dabbed with drying flakes of blood scattered around light freckles, it even stained the short soft hair of his head and his eyes were beginning to water sadly as Altaïr made to leave. He had taken two steps before he heard a loud whine, he ignored it after a pause and continued until a high pitched wail sounded – how was something so tiny making him feel so guilty! He was helping the best he could! About to make a run for it he heard a different kind a scream, one that was pained, whipping his body around he found the baby boy on his belly on one of the steps…this baby could crawl. Now what was he supposed to do?

00

Malik was bored beyond belief. He had expected Altaïr back over two hours ago, while waiting he had written the reports, tidied the main room – he'd even colour coded the pillows! He had settled in to work on his maps but found himself unable to concentrate. Altaïr had been gone for three years while exploring the world with Maria – who had decided upon arriving in the Acre that she wanted to do some wandering without Altaïr, which left the assassin in a foul mood upon returning a month ago. Malik had decided that he'd send the stupid novice out on missions while they planned how best to lead the Brotherhood.

A noise on the lattice roof from the main room startled him out of his reverie and he heard Altaïr's voice grumbling irritably as he set something down before coming to the study to look at Malik. Malik stared back waiting to hear whatever it was the younger had to say, a little confused at the vexed expression under the hood, "Well? Is he dead?"

"Yes…but."

Malik wanted to hit his head on the desk –why, oh why! Was there always a 'but' with this man? Before he had a chance to open his mouth and yell, a little wail came from the main room, "no…is that a…Altaïr!" the Dai practically jumped over his desk and pushed the other out of the way to stare aghast at the baby in the middle of his bureau floor, "…Altaïr…" he said quietly.

"Safety and peace, Malik…"

The Dai shook his head in disbelief, he wanted to throttle the Assassin or beat him to death or punch his teeth out – hell, he'd do all three! "Your presence, Altaïr…" he reached up and cuffed the assassin who had actually been waiting for the strike, "Deprives me of both!"

"I know. But listen to me, I was but a few seconds too late to save this boy's mother…he was sat in a pool of her blood screaming – a horrible sound – and would not stop until I picked him up…I could not leave him there!"

"Then leave him on a step somewhere! Do not bring him to my bureau!"

"I tried! He cried as I left! Tried to crawl after me and fell down one of the steps!" Malik groaned at the explanation but walked over to the baby and knelt down to examine the little one, "he only bumped his chin." Looking carefully at the bruised and grazed skin, Malik decided it wasn't so bad.

Altaïr watched Malik stand and disappear into his own room behind the study and then return a moment later with a bag in hand, "in my room there is a large basin, fill it with water and warm it – not hot. I will treat this graze." The younger Assassin did as he was asked, while he was waiting for the fire in the study to heat the basin he huffed at himself, how was he beaten by a set of huge eyes and pouty little lips? There was another pained squeal and he nearly knocked the basin over in his hurry to the main room. Malik was hushing the boy and stroking his hair soothingly, a soft apology leaving his lips as he quickly sealed the pot of healing salve and continued to fuss about how it had to be done. Relieved that it was nothing Altaïr retrieved the basin and set it down near the Dai, who quickly tested the temperature and deemed it usable. "Well, as you brought him here, you can clean and feed him…tomorrow you will find him a home."

He frowned for what felt like the millionth time that night and set about removing the ruined clothing from the squirming baby who was once again giving him a wide eyed stare, he stopped suddenly as he removed the baby's bottoms and blinked, "this baby does not have a penis."

"That would make him a her…I thought you had learnt the difference long ago." He came over with a few pieces of fruit in a small bowl which he had mashed up into a soft puree, he hoped this baby had been weaned and was able to eat normal food. He watched Altaïr's obvious confusion with great amusement, "do not tell me, if it wears blue, it is a boy…pink for girls?"

"obviously." He griped under his breath and finished his task of unclothing the baby _girl_. She was quickly becoming a thorn in his side! With a little guidance from Malik, Altaïr began washing her in the basin, getting soaked in the process, "Why are you not doing this if you know so much!"

Malik grinned at the Assassin as he tried not to laugh at the difficulty he was having, "I only have one arm."

"So you can still fight, cook, clean, wash, work and _climb up buildings_ but you are suddenly a cripple when it comes to helping me!"

"Yes."

Water splashed onto his face from the tiny girl splashing about like a sparrow in a bird bath, he let out a deeply pained sigh and let his head drop back in exasperation before muttering, "I hate you, Malik, so much." Another wave of warm water soaked into his sleeves, "and I thoroughly dislike you, little sparrow."

000

Look! A non 'M' fiction! Not the AC2 that I promised but I just wanted to write this story so badly! I write short chapters but usually update daily…Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Altaïr looked through the bag Malik had brought in before the baby's bath, his main question was 'why did Malik have baby clothes?' he searched through to try and find something that was not blue! She was a girl – she should have a girl colour! Malik shook his head at the ridiculous notion, when he inquired about grown women or young girls wearing manly colours Altaïr had not cared, he just thought baby girls belonged in pink! He found what appeared to be a sleeveless, yellow dress that looked as if it would fit, there were a few more at the bottom of the bag and he seemed satisfied with the find. "I wonder, Malik, are you expecting a child anytime soon?"

Malik chuckled at the question and also at the child's refusal to help the assassin dress her, "one of the informers, Nakim, his son has grown out of all of his baby things."

"Is not Nakim married in Masyaf…with his wife expecting?"

"Yes, so as far as his wife _here_ is concerned he gave these clothes away to another couple and is not planning to use them for his unborn child in Masyaf." Altaïr shook his head, most Assassins' feared death from an enemy – Nakim had to watch out for an irate wife…the question was _which_ wife. "I am sure he will not mind letting this little one borrow the things she needs. Don't forget to put a nappy on her." Altaïr's hazel eyes widened in horror, "did I mention that there are only a few and you will be changing her and washing the soiled ones. Feed her this, it should be soft enough for her but only small mouthfuls."

0

It had only been half an hour, during that time Malik had written up Altaïr's mission and the success, the entire time he was barraged with the sound of the baby's crying, he listened to Altaïr plead, snap and eventually resort to trying to tell the girl how nutritional it was. He closed the book and wandered over to stand over Altaïr, the younger Assassin held a spoon to her mouth, the mashed fruit seemed to be all around her mouth but would not stay in. "perhaps she is not ready for solids…she must be only…maybe five – six months old. We do not know how poor her mother was; maybe she could only give her breast milk."

"That is not helpful…it has been hours since I picked her up and she must be hungry – she keeps spitting it out though! You are infuriating!" he said to the crying baby who seemed to become louder with his anger. Malik made Altaïr sit up cross legged and placed the fussy girl on the Assassin's lap.

"Hold her still." Altaïr put a hand on each of her sides below her arms, he watched Malik wipe her face and pick up the abandoned spoon, "give it a chance, little one…I know it is not your mother's milk but it is all we can give you." She quieted to a slight whine as Malik spoke to her, she had no understanding of his words but she seemed to like it when Malik spoke and that made the one armed man smile gently. He put the spoon to her lips and she sealed them shut.

"And if you do get it in, she spits it out." Altaïr sighed – why didn't he leave her somewhere? They were two Assassins' with no real experience with babies, no wives and no idea between them! "Maybe she does not know how to chew; if she can not just swallow it she does not want it."

"Look at her, Altaïr…she is plump, bright eyed and obviously has been well looked after, her hair is so neatly trimmed too…do you remember what the mother looked like?"

Altaïr thought about it for a long moment, "she was dressed like someone from the poor district, skin and bones…very dark skinned…but Zipora's clothing was expensive, she is fat – " an angered squeal rose up and they both looked down at what could only be described as a very angry glare from the baby girl, Altaïr looked into her eyes with a smirk, "it is not a bad thing…with a better diet and more exercise you could lose a few pounds – "

"Altaïr…" Malik warned with amusement, it wasn't as if this child actually realised what had been said it was just a…coincidence…that she had reacted. "Her skin seems too light to belong to the woman you described, even with a white father. Was she stolen and the woman just made to be a wet nurse? Her mother must be somewhere in Jerusalem, the rich district…wait – Altaïr did you name her?"

The younger Assassin was surprised by the sudden question, "…we can not just keep calling her random names, she will get confused and it is just easier."

"You can not name her, she is not a cat…she has a mother somewhere and most likely a father too, she has a name already and though she is unable to tell us we must not rename her – or become attached!"

"I know that! I do not intend keeping her as a pet…tomorrow I will search the rich district see if there is anyone searching for a baby. You should ask our informants to look into the issue. It will only worsen matters if we give her to someone else if her family is searching – what are you doing?" Malik was waving the spoon around in the air like a bird in flight, the baby bounced happily in Altaïr's lap.

Malik shrugged at the other man, he was trying something out, "open up for the preying eagle." He opened his mouth and she copied compliantly letting him put the food in her mouth, he was about to give Altaïr a smug grin when she spat it out and he frowned. "This child is stubborn." Altaïr reached over and took the spoon and put some of the mush on it, he made sure he had her attention before putting the mush into his mouth. His first reaction made him wish to gag but he made an almost pained appreciative noise and swallowed it grudgingly – the Dai snorted at the expression and then downright laughed at the glare he received from under the white hood. The spoon was shoved unceremoniously into the one armed man's mouth, he winced at the texture on his tongue and a quick glance down had him forcing it down his throat in the same way Altaïr had for the baby's watchful gaze.

"Open up for the preying eagle, Zipora." The two Assassin's glared at each other as below them the little girl began eating the mush quite happily, the texture not bothering her at all. All her struggling not to eat earlier evaporated as Malik snatched the spoon and fed her patiently while Altaïr help her dutifully, perhaps she was not so bad after all and they could manage for a day or two.

00

No sooner had they begun to think all was well did their little burden begin to scream the bureau down. Malik could not stand the noise for long and abandoned Altaïr for the comfort of his bed and the barely muted sound his door offered to protect his ears from the shrill screaming. Altaïr rested her against his shoulder and tried to bounce her as he had watched people do with their children, it helped very little and had only covered his shoulder and back in baby vomit. After stripping the clothing off so he was left only in his pants and boots, he began pacing around the room in hopes of making her sleep or at least until she cried herself out – he was beginning to think she never would. "Do you miss your mother? Or maybe you miss your baba more…we will do our best to find them but I can not help if you will not let me sleep!" he tried to sound calm but the noise and his lack of sleep was fraying his nerves. She seemed to quiet a little as he spoke and the Assassin recalled her seeming to like Malik's voice, "I suppose your family must talk to you a lot, it would be useful if you could talk, let me know who you belong to, where to take you, a name would be helpful…" she quieted considerably and only whined and wriggled irritably, "now can you stay quiet?"

He craned his head so he could see her, her head was rested against his shoulder, her bright grey eyes shone up at him, drooping sweetly as she looked back at him, he stroked the short brunette hair and murmured anything that sprung to mind – which included proper procedure on cleaning a bloody blade efficiently. She soon fell asleep against him, her little breaths puffing against his neck and he sighed in relief and exhaustion. Altaïr sat down against the pillows in the main room and yawned widely, he didn't want to risk waking her by putting her down so he made himself comfortable by slowly laying down and using every skill he had not to jostle her awake. Even though she'd only been with him for nearly six hours and he hated small children in general he found her quite sweet and he couldn't complain against the small, warm weight on his chest.

0

Little Zipora had managed to get down from the warm man she had been sleeping on, he was comfortable but he didn't smell like home and she knew that the other man did. She hadn't quite figured out crawling yet, she could however shift along on her tummy or roll or sometimes she managed a crawl but not for long. Barely managing to sit up she looked at Altaïr's sleeping face and giggled at him, he was so deeply asleep that he barely stirred – how boring! She made her way haphazardly through to the study and under the gate attached to the huge counter, she could smell him, he smelled like the woman with long curly black hair, he even smelled a little like her mother and she really wanted her mother! She wanted to play with short wavy hair and have staring competitions with grey eyes and she wanted her to count the freckles and to feed her something nice! She wanted the two men who looked alike to toss her up in the air and she wanted the noise that her family would make when another man yelled at them and they all jumped and did highly amusing things in the air.

She found the door slightly ajar and made her way inside to where Malik slept in only his bottoms. Sitting up she stared up at him in the dimness of the room, her little hands reached up and pushed at his shoulder – Malik shot up, blade drawn out from under his pillow and he glared down at the tiny intruder he'd nearly knocked down, "you? Wha…" Malik put the weapon away and rubbed the place his arm used to be, it tingled slightly, her touch making the scarred and sensitive skin come to life, "never sneak up on an Assassin! Even if he is crippled…" she stared up at him almost patiently, not understanding his strange behaviour but still reaching for him. He let a smile break through and lifted her with only a little difficulty onto his bare chest, stroking her back through the yellow material of her borrowed dress, "not that your little mind would judge me, you can sleep here but Altaïr is still changing you in the morning." He settled down with her and wondered how Altaïr would react once he realised he'd lost his little sparrow in the night.

000

Thank you to all the reviewers and especially to iguanablogger, hope you do not mind that I stole the name!


	3. Chapter 3

Altaïr had woken as the sun slowly baked his skin, he was tired and would have liked to have slept a little longer but he knew he had things to do. He sat up and stretched his muscles out, craning his head either side until he heard satisfying cracks, the Assassin rubbed his shoulder in irritation, something had dried on him…baby drool…baby…Altaïr shot up and looked around the room, he ignored the head rush and began throwing pillows over as he looked for the little girl, "where is she?" he growled in frustration – how had he lost her? Had he really been so tired that he hadn't noticed her leave him? A high pitched giggle followed by happy babbling came from Malik's study and he sighed in relief. Upon entering he couldn't help but grin at the scene.

Malik was sat on the floor, his back leant against the wall and baby resting with her back against his stomach in the hollow of his crossed legs made; he was feeding her fresh mush and she was excepting it like it was the best thing in the world. How had he managed that? She was quite a beautiful baby and it was obvious by Malik's enamoured smile and complete attention to her that she was good at wrapping people around her tiny fingers. The Dai wiped her mouth and tickled her underneath her chin, careful of her graze, she giggled happily again and reached for his face as he leaned over her, "I see you finally woke up, your sparrow had a present for you."

"Did you take her from me?"

"No, she came to me after you had fallen asleep…perhaps it is my smell, she keeps sniffing at my clothing and is especially fond of the incense." Malik motioned for Altaïr to take her and once he was free he walked around the desk to get on with his work.

Altaïr held her awkwardly, still not used to her, "you mentioned a present?"

A grin split Malik's face and he looked far too satisfied, "yes…in her nappy."

0

He had killed countless people, interrogated people, dealt with blood and gore, guts and severed limbs but this was a new level! "How? You are only little!" Zipora gave him eyes as he grimaced at what he had found upon starting to change her, "Malik!"

"Do it, novice!" he groaned at the lack of help and looked back at the mess she had made in her cloth nappy – he had to wash this too? This was far worse than when she had thrown up on his last night...he swore he could make out her last meal. After mentally preparing himself he pulled the soiled material away, her ankles caught in his grip as he kept of off the floor, why couldn't she have been a boy? There were a few things Malik had given him to clean her up with that would prevent irritating her skin, no idea of what to use he decided to wing it and pinned the clean nappy on as he had the night before.

"…could you hold it next time? Or make less?" he didn't think the mischievous glint in her eyes meant she would comply." A shadow covered the assassin and he watched as young informant landed on the bureau floor, "Abdul. Safety and peace."

"Safety and peace, master." The young man looked at the scene curiously, "when did you have such a pretty daughter?"

"She is not mine!" Altaïr said quickly, the idea making him feel a little nauseous – he didn't want a baby just yet, maybe in a few years! "She was stolen and is in our care until we can find the mother." The young informant nodded in understanding, he found Altaïr's quick denial quite comical and went through to Malik before he laughed. "now what?" she sat up and stared at him innocently, she was bored, usually at home she was being played with or left to play with her toys but here there was nothing to play with. Altaïr stared back at her and was slightly disturbed at her unblinking gaze – what did she want from him? He picked her up and carried her back through to Malik; he listened carefully as the Dai told the informant to have everyone keep an eye out in the rich and middle districts for a mother looking for a baby girl between five to six months old. He motioned for Altaïr to put her on the desk and told Abdul to take a good look at her; with any luck she would share her mother's features.

"Altaïr, I can manage her for a few hours. Help search." Malik took a quill from her grasp and gently stroked her hair, "the sooner she is gone the better…especially for the family."

00

"Freckles? No…she's not mine." "Grey eyes? No, my daughter had brown." "Freckles? Grey eyes? Oh my dear lord! She has a birthmark on her cheek! …oh…she doesn't, no then…" "If she were mine, I wouldn't want her back!"

Altaïr had had enough of disappointed mothers looking for their children, by noon he had crossed a few of the other informants and assassins dotted around Jerusalem, no one fitted the description. It was a start, that was all he could do for now. The Assassin went through the middle districts market, he picked up more fruit to feed Zipora and lingered by a stall selling toys – maybe one would keep the baby occupied? Looking along the selection a soft round ball made of cloth, it was colourful, she wouldn't hurt herself with it and she would be able to gum it if she was so inclined. He paid for it, it wasn't expensive and it would distract her nicely, so pleased with his purchase that he stepped into a young woman's path accidentally and nearly knocked her down, the little ball slipped from his hand as he caught her arm to right her.

"I-I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention!" with the sun shining in his hazel eyes, Altaïr had to squint down at her, she was young, maybe eighteen or a little more, shoulder length, wavy, brunette hair, beautiful large, almond shaped, grey eyes and a tiny scattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She barely reached his chin in height and he was momentarily distracted by how pretty she looked, "this is yours…my daughter…" she glanced away from his eyes and squidged the soft ball in her hands nervously, "she…she had one very similar, I'm sure your child will love it." She put the ball into his hand and passed him, a shaky breath escaping through her lips. Altaïr's eyebrows drew together, she was upset? And had he seen her before…she seemed familiar? "Excuse me." He heard her address someone at a stall further along, "have you seen my baby? She's six months, short hair, same colour as mine, really big grey eyes, she has freckles and a blue outfit – she's very pretty and a little plump...you haven't…thank you anyway." By the time he'd turned she was gone, swallowed by the crowd – what had she been wearing? Did she live near by?

Altaïr rushed through the crowd avoiding hitting anyone carrying water or arousing suspicion from the guards but he had lost her. She looked familiar because she was Zipora's mother – she had to be! He cursed angrily to himself, he had the mother in his grasp and he'd let her vanish! No matter, he would let the others know to look for her; after all, the rich district and this one were not so large.

0

The young woman jumped over the gap between two houses and searched the crowd below for any sign of her baby, it had been a week since her daughter had been snatched and the rest of her Troupe were losing hope. The worst part was that being apart of an acrobatic Troupe that performed all over the kingdom meant that she only had two more days until she would be forced to leave the city. A woman in yellow caught her eye and she made her way down to the street, "Nazeera! Any luck?" the woman with long black hair shook her head, the loose curls bouncing and obscuring her chocolate brown eyes until she brushed it away, "she's gone, isn't she?"

"Oh shush! She is probably being taken care of – we will find her Azurelle! I promise! Now lets go back to that run down little inn and see what the others have found!" she hugged her younger sister tightly and sent a prayer up to anyone that cared to help them retrieve her niece. "We'll make the poor district in good time if we leave now. Just think, she's probably got some poor idiot wrapped around her pinkie!"

00

Malik tried feeding her, Malik tried tickling her, Malik tried changing her and Malik had tried cuddling her or threatening to throw her out of the roof. But she cried on, she had been restless and whined, her noise sometimes sounding like cries for her mother and there was nothing on the earth that Malik could do to alleviate the saddened wailing or the persistent tears falling down her round cheeks. He had been through this with his baby brother after their mother had died, no matter what Kadar would cry and cry until wearing himself out…he had been terrible with babies back then too. "We will find her…be quiet…drink your milk, Nakim went to a lot of trouble getting it for you!" it was perhaps the milk that had set her off, it was goats milk and not her mothers.

He currently had her in his arm and against his side, he bounced her gently and tried to shush her, her little fist was balled into his robe and she kicked him in the ribs repeatedly as her tantrum went on, it was not painful but he couldn't help feeling bad at her frustration. An informant looked in and winced at the noise, he reported that there had been no luck so far and that maybe he should do less bouncing and more pacing. Altaïr was not far behind him, his mood sour and the noise only adding to his headache of losing the woman, he approached the Dai and the baby casually and held the new toy up to her face. To their surprise she began to quiet, her eyes opened and she tried to focus on the colourful ball, she reached and snatched it away, resting it between her face and Malik's shoulder as she whimpered and sniffled and whined. "…they say that babies have excellent noses when it comes to identifying family."

"Altaïr…how?" Malik was confused at how she had calmed so quickly, he let Altaïr finish brushing her tears away before the Assassin sighed in frustration.

"I thought a toy would distract her, a woman bumped me in the market place and picked up the ball, she was fumbling with it as she apologised and I thought nothing of her until I heard that she was searching for a baby or Zipora's exact description."

"You found her mother? Are you going to take her home?"

"I…I lost her…but I let the others know her description, she did not look poor so we are looking in the right area." Altaïr watched her fondly and stroked her cheek as she snuffled into the soft ball that smelt of her mother, "I am sorry little sparrow, I will find her again…perhaps kill your father and kidnap your mother when I do."

Malik rolled his eyes, "pretty was she?"

"Very…but Maria would cut my balls off and feed them to the pigeons if I so much as consider looking at another woman." They both chuckled at the prospect and watched the baby for a long moment until the informant snickered off into the corner.

"You three look so good together, I can not fathom who would be mummy though." He vanished through the roof before either Assassin could find anything to throw at him

Altaïr grumbled under his breath and plucked her away from Malik, the older Assassin looked unhappy about the exchange but quickly schooled his features, why was he taking care of the poo machine anyway? "D…do not get attached, Altaïr…she will be leaving us soon." He went back to his stool and buried himself in his writing; Altaïr noted the pout on his friend's lips and smirked. Malik seemed to already be quite attached. What a Novice.

000

TaDa! Cookies for anyone who knows the OC's!


	4. Chapter 4

He had warned Altaïr not to get attached, as he watched the Assassin silently take care of the baby he could only frown as little streaks of jealously flared though him every time she giggled or cuddled into the other man. He was slowly getting attached and he knew it. He knew that she had at least a mother waiting for her and that they would have to return her but part of him wanted to keep her and he silently dreaded the day he had to hand her back. Zipora always managed to escape from Altaïr in his rare moments of deep concentration and the Dai often found her pulling at his robes wanting to be picked up or fed or she just wanted to smell him and because of her he was behind in his book keeping! Strangely though…he didn't much care – he could find time for her.

"Are you in love, Malik?" the question made his body jolt and he glared at the back of Altaïr's head, "it is just that I noticed how reluctant you were to give her back yesterday…"

"She was settled! You would have set her off and then there would be another sleepless night!" he said defensively, they both knew it was n excuse but said nothing, "do not think I have not seen you lurking around whenever I feed her – waiting for her to finish so you can swoop in."

"I am not denying that I have grown attached," he held her against himself gently and smiled affectionately as she hugged the ball he'd given her, "tomorrow she will have been within our care for five days. It will be the second day with no sign of her mother and I find that I want a third and fourth to follow." Somehow she had charmed the men into loving her, her persistence to be close to one or the other, her innocent smiles and guileless staring up at them had anchored deeply into their hearts.

Malik sighed in defeat, "it is a cruel thing to hope…though I wish it too. If she had been a boy we could take her to Masyaf, raise her in the fortress and train her."

"I do not see why woman can not join our ranks; Maria has proven as such…I have never been afraid of a man as much as I fear her."

"True…no! No, Altaïr, we have to give her back! You will no doubt have your own child to raise soon if you are so serious about that woman – we can not steal Zipora!"

They were silent again, Malik mentally kicking himself for using the name Altaïr had given her and Altaïr smiling at how deeply Malik was enamoured by her, "you too." The younger Assassin said as he set the baby down onto the pillows, her little head nodding as she fought off her sleepiness, "you will no doubt find yourself swamped in women once you leave this dingy little bureau."

"I like this dingy little bureau!" Malik said with a tinge of anger, what was wrong with his bureau? "I have never liked the women in Masyaf, they are all so 'hard' they are so used to living in close quarters with assassins it is like there softness is gone…though a soft woman would not look twice…" he unconsciously reached for an arm that he knew was not there. Malik had grown used to the loss of him arm, he could still do all the things he used to, he was still worthy of his Assassin rank and could do most things better than others with a little practise but when he wandered the market place for supplies he was hyper aware of people staring at him. People would try to be overly helpful as if they thought he was unable, some avoided him completely while others tried – and failed – to bully him…woman, especially ones that caught his eye would look at him with pity.

Altaïr growled low in his chest, guilt stinging deeply even though all was forgiven and they were closer than ever, "that is not true…you just are not looking hard enough. Besides, you are incredible with Zipora! What woman could resist such a house husband?"

"House husband? At least I can feed myself; you are a scavenger and if not for the bureaus and the kitchens at Masyaf you would starve or freeze or both!" throwing a pillow in Altaïr's laughing face only satisfied the Dai for a moment. His mood soured by the question; how did we both fall so hard for the little one?

00

"Please! Just a few more days, Gyani! She has to be here!" the young brunette sobbed against her older sister as the Troupe was packing their things – even her husband was packing! He was solemn and often wiped at the tears on his face but he had given up hope on their daughter, "Nazeera, help me!"

"Nothing either of you say will change my mind! We have lingered too long already and you are not the only one who has lost their baby in this cursed city…no doubt that slaver has shipped her away already – she was very pretty and would have made much money." The leader of the group turned and began packing his things, sick of the begging and tears, he could not bear to listen to it anymore – the baby was gone as far as he was concerned. "We leave in the afternoon, be ready…or I will drag you through the gates myself." Azurelle choked on more of her tears and sobs, it wasn't fair! She had been holding her little girl when thugs snatched her from her arms! Her older sister hugged her closer and mumbled soothing things into her hair just as upset that they were leaving without the baby.

They both exited the inn, Nazeera warning Azurelle's husband to go back and snivel by himself in a corner if he would not disobey Gyani. "We will search all night if we must…come on!"

0

"I can go for you!"

"You just do not want to change her again! I can get my own inks thank you! Feed her as well!" Malik left Altaïr staring up at him helplessly as a baby screamed from the pillows. Malik grinned to himself as he landed on the dust ground of the alley behind his bureau, Altaïr hated looking after the bureau on his excursions into the middle district's market and that suited the Dai just fine. He loved the man like a brother but he loved causing him little bits of anguish when he could. Making his way easily into the bustling street, the Assassin scanned the area as he walked, a few guards patrolled the area but didn't give him even a fleeting glance and a thug watched him curiously but was frightened off by Malik's hard glare – he did not fancy his chances against the supposed cripple.

"Hello, again!" a young boy grinned goofily at Malik as he approached the stand the boy was tending, "I'm in charge today! Well, until my older brother comes anyway! Is it quills, books or ink? Maybe I can con you into – uh…sorry, tempt you into purcha-as-as…buying something else!"

Malik smiled at the boy and was tempted to ruffle the curly black hair, "just ink today, Habib. Two bottles of black should be fine…no, three actually." He amended thinking of the bottle the baby had broken that forced his visit here. "How is your mother?"

Habib shrugged and set about mixing the ink into the right density, "still fat…or pregnant…possibly both." The Dai chuckled at the description, this child never failed to say the wrong things, "this will be done in no time, I'm only one bottle down – I just had an angel purchase some ink and a brush…why she writes with a brush is a mystery but she was so pretty!"

"an angel?" the boy nodded and went on to describe the woman who had just been at his stall, Malik listened, his curiosity piqued and he couldn't help but feel disappointed to miss have missed such a woman. He gave the boy the money for his inks and slipped them into the pocket of his black robe, "give my regards to your family, no doubt I will see you soon." The boy waved rapidly and then hid behind the stall at the approach of his older brother who was yelling at him for serving people in such a stupid manner. It made him think of the times he had yelled at Kadar or Altaïr for similar things when they were all much younger.

Malik passed an alley not five minutes from the bureau, the area was quieter down here and he didn't have to be so alert. "leave me alone, you creepy little man!" hearing the scornful yell from a woman in the alley he'd just passed, the Assassin spun on his heel and went to investigate. Dark eyes widened – was that Habib's angel? The long haired woman was pinned against the stone wall, a pickpocket Malik knew well – because he'd handed the man his ass on several occasions – was trying to subdue her and grope her through the yellow dress she wore, "piss off, you really smell quite bad!" the thug backhanded her and then he yelped in pain as she punched him in the face and pushed him into the opposite wall. Her chocolate brown eyes glinted with victory as the man cradled his nose in evident pain, brushing the loose curls from her hair she thought of something wicked to say and instead gasped as a knife was drawn.

Malik pulled his hood up and reached under his black robe to grab one of the hidden throwing knives he kept on him out of habit and threw it with great precision so it barely grazed the man's cheek, "I am tired of you disturbing people." He said once he had the other's attention.

"then stop interfering, cripple!" the man rushed at Malik and made a clumsy swipe with his knife, the Assassin batted the blade away and gave the thug a right hook, watching his head collide with the wall and fall to the ground unconscious. He really should kill the man but his attempts on Malik were always amusing. Stepping over the body Malik glanced at the woman to make sure she was unharmed – surprised but she was not hurt. He bent down and picked up the brush she had dropped, the ink bottle was smashed and spread across the dirt like spilt blood, he held it out to her.

Nazeera stared at him suspiciously but reached out to his hand, instead of taking the brush she took his hand and turned it palm up, "you're bleeding." Malik tried to pull away but her other hand joined the first and she gave him a glare, "don't be such a man! Let me see." It was a small cut, it was barely really bleeding at all and she seemed glad of the fact. "Thank you."

"You were doing well on your own." Malik's hand twitched as it warmed at her touch, she grinned at his compliment and reached up to push his white hood back down, he grin brightened at his flinch as he thumb brushed over his cheek at the action.

"True, I am amazing after all…not so good with knives though." Leaning up and putting a hand on each of his shoulders she kissed his cheek, "thank you, really, you saved my life!" Malik looked down at her with a confused expression; her hands were still on his shoulders, his left tingling under her fingers to the point where he had to look at the offending hand. Nazeera looked too and slowly removed her hand, "I'm sorry…did I hurt you?"

Malik shook his head, she was touching it – fully aware it was missing and not seeming to care at all, even when she looked at it he could not see any pity. "No, it is old…you should leave before that moron wakes up." He stepped back from her and with drew one of his ink pots, "here, it is a spare." She smiled at him and pecked his cheek again before running away quickly – standing on the unconscious man as she went. It was then the Dai noticed the black writing on the wall:

_Missing_

_Grey eyed baby, brunette hair and freckles._

_Very pretty - pudgy_

_Answers to the name 'Rani'_

_Send word to the Gyani Troupe_

_REWARD_

Swearing loudly Malik ran after her but she was already gone. This must have been how Altaïr felt when he'd let the mother escape his grasp. Foolish. But at the same time he couldn't help the grin split his features – an angel had kissed him…twice!

00

Zipora was all over Malik once he had returned, he smelled more like home than ever now and she wanted to be close to that. Malik held her close and then he said as clearly as he could, "Rani." Her eyes flicked up and she smiled at him.

"Rani?" she looked at Altaïr with the same reaction, "so that is her name. How did you discover this?"

"I ran into someone looking for her, she was writing on the walls in an attempt to find this little one…I realised this after she had vanished."

Altaïr groaned, this baby was never going to be returned at this rate! "So even though you found time to be kissed – twice – you lost her!" Malik blushed slightly, his eyes wide as saucers, "you have lip marks on your face. What did she look like? We can have her marked as someone to search for."

Malik grinned stupidly at the Assassin, "She is possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"…well maybe she will have a reward for you when you return Zipora."

"Rani."

000

Next chapter is the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Rani, formally known as Zipora, was happy enough to be left on her own in the room full of pillows – especially with Altaïr asleep nearby, he had searched all morning for this Gyani Troupe but had no luck, he would wait out the noon day sun at the bureau before looking again. Rani was leaning against his side playing with the ball he'd gotten her and occasionally she would babble loud enough that she would make the Assassin stir and groan at her to be patient. Malik had left him in charge of the bureau whilst he tried his luck at finding the woman from yesterday – it was very cute how the moody Dai seemed too struck with a complete stranger. Another noise erupted from the girl and he huffed in annoyance, he reached over and picked her up so she was laying on his chest; he had discarded his robes after returning, usually he never got overheated in them but he had been caught in several fights and they were stifling him, "go to sleep, at least until Malik returns and then you can be as noisy as you please."

She wriggled for a moment and then settled, the Assassin thought she was being agreeable for once but was sorely mistaken as her little mouth clamped down over his nipple "Ah! No!" he picked her up and sat upright with her at arms length, "I am not a wet nurse! I do not have milk to give you!" how mortifying! Rani's bottom lip quivered and her huge eyes began filling with tears as she let out an ear piecing wail accompanied with the kicking and crying of a full blown tantrum.

00

"The poor district? Nakim, are you certain?"

"Yes, apparently the troupe leader is really tight when it comes to money." The informant watched Malik process the information, it was so much fun to watch him struggle over surprising new facts. "They have checked out of the inn and are leaving the city today." Malik swore at the news, all this time they had been looking in the wrong place and now it was too late! What would they do with Rani? There was no way that he would abandon her on a doorstep somewhere – if she could not be returned to her mother; than he was not giving her to anybody else!

"…this is not good news…keep an eye on the gates and watch out for them – they may still be in the city!" he decided to head to the gates himself in hopes of spotting the woman from yesterday, if he missed them, Rani would never get her family back and he hated to see the baby cry sadly and yell for her mother. He crashed into somebody and nearly lost balance.

A young woman with brunette hair and grey eyes steadied him, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" Malik told her it was fine and to be more careful before rushing off. The woman sighed sadly, she had spent the entire night searching for her precious little Rani and she was exhausted, she really could not bear to leave Jerusalem without her daughter. She spotted her equally as tired sister dozing on a bench and went to rouse her older sibling, "Nazeera…wake up…it…it's time to go."

"I'm sorry…I wrote on every wall, I checked every house…I even asked the guards!" pulling Azurelle to her, she hugged the woman closely and they both couldn't help crying at their loss. Even when they were found by the rest of the troupe it took a lot of force to drag them towards the city gates – it was time to leave Jerusalem and the sadness it had brought onto the little family, wherever Rani was now, they hoped she was being well cared for and loved.

00

"No. I do not care how much you glare or pout…I do not have any milk to give you! I am a man…I do not produce milk." Altaïr had had to get fully dressed to deter the baby from trying to suckle from him. Was she confused and suddenly thought he was a food source or did she just miss her mother that much? He had tried feeding her some mush put she refused and screamed if he so much as thought about putting the spoon to her mouth, he didn't know what to do. What would Malik do? …probably die laughing if he knew what she was trying to get from Altaïr.

The baby fisted her hands into his robes and grumbled angrily, this man was mean! All she wanted was some milk…her mother would let her! The other man would probably let her too. And just where was her mother? The ball that smelt of her had lost the scent and the longer she was away the more frustrated she became; screaming loudly she started to cry again despite the Assassin's plea for her to stop, "fine…fine!" he growled unhappily and climbed up through the roof, being careful not to drop the baby. Nakim was waiting at the top of the bureau and the informer couldn't help but stare at the two angry people before him, "watch the bureau – I am going to find this brat's mother if it kills me!"

00

Malik stared at the woman with long black hair and she stared back – he was blocking her path. "I have Rani." Nazeera stared at him a little longer and then practically threw herself at him; the Dai had to balance himself quickly before he fell.

"You have her? Really? How long? Is she well? Where is she?"

"Yes. Really. Not long. She is fine and she is safe." He answered each question in order and then pushed her gently away, "follow me."

The woman turned quickly and fetched her sister, "he found Rani!" the younger woman squealed and nearly combusted on the spot but instead threw herself at the Assassin and hugged him tightly, "thank you, thank you! please, please take me to her!" he removed her in the same fashion as he did the other woman and they followed quickly after him – the rest of the troupe stood by the gate and were relieved at the news but annoyed that they had to wait with their belongings, Rani's father hesitated for a long moment and then ran after them.

Malik stopped nearby the bureau and told them to wait, he could not reveal the hide out to them and he quickly made his way to the rooftops. He would miss the baby; he would miss her cute little smiles and her nonsensical noises. It had been nice to have her company, sometimes she seemed to really understand him, he adored her and he hoped that she felt the same in her own little way. He looked into the room through the lattice and frowned, where was Altaïr? He saw the informer wander in and give him a little wave, "Altaïr…he took the baby out." A long stream of foul words left him and he wanted to find and strangle Altaïr to death, bring him back and then strangle him again! Why had he taken her out of the bureau? Where the hell had he gone? Now he had to go and tell the little baby's family that he had lost her…again!

00

Altaïr stared down at the young man who had threatened him suddenly, Rani giggled at the man and Altaïr had to agree with her laughing, he could probably defeat this person with his little finger. "What do you think, little sparrow, shall I do as he asks and give you over?" Rani looked at Altaïr with her wide eyes and cuddled against him shyly.

"Rani?" the girl looked at woman who had appeared from behind the man, "baby?" Rani whined and reached for the woman eagerly, Altaïr had to tighten his hold or risk her falling out of his arms. He saw it was the woman from the market, how annoying, the one time he is not particularly searching for the woman she appears! The man had to be the father, the mother was still partially hid behind him and he looked quite frightened of Altaïr but continued to glare. "…you are…from the market. Did you buy the call for my Rani?" Altaïr nodded and she smiled brightly at him, she approached him easily then and reached for her child, "you took care of her." The Assassin let her take the baby and he watched Azurelle grin at her baby and cuddle the happily cooing girl.

"Altaïr I will cut y – ah…you found them." Malik cleared his throat and reigned in his anger at the other as he watched mother and baby. Rani looked incredibly happy and all his thoughts of not wanting to give her back flew away at the little girl's bright, happy face, "she is happy." Altaïr nodded and they could only smile softly at the scene as their little Zipora was given attention from her parents and aunt – the Assassins forgotten. They turned to leave; there was no need for them to stick around.

"Oi! Where do you think you are going?"Malik looked over his shoulder and met the brown eyes of the woman he had saved the day before; she made her way over to him, grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. Malik's eyes widened in surprise and just as he was about to return the kiss, she pulled away. "Thank you," she grabbed Altaïr's robes and pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek, "thank you as well."

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to her? Are you trying to make her cry?" the younger sibling spoke up, she was wiping her eyes of the happy tears and nuzzled her baby happily as Rani reached out for the two men.

Altaïr smiled at her and covered the tiny fingers in his own hand, huge in comparison. "Do not get lost again; I am far too busy to play with you." She giggled at him and leaned further out of her mother's grip; he took her and held her against him as she cuddled up to him. It almost made all her screaming, crying, pooping, puking and absolute refusal to obey him worth it…almost. "I will probably miss you…but Malik will miss you more."

He handed her to Malik, the older Assassin placing a kiss to her head and enjoying her attention of him, "it is true. Though, taking care of a drooling baby was hard work, how will I watch him without you?" he gave her back to Azurelle and Altaïr elbowed him sharply for the comment.

"Oh, you will see her again…I promise you that." Nazeera gave Malik a wink and began ushering her sister and brother in law away. After much more praise and thanks the little family began to walk away – the baby stared over her mother's shoulder at the two and grinned at them, her little hand waving at them.

00

The bureau was quiet, all the baby things had been put away and the two sat in silence, Altaïr playing restlessly with the ball he had brought the baby, Malik watched him and they both sighed loudly at once – they missed their baby!

"I think Rani's aunt has a thing for you…"

"I think you should shut up and find Maria before this fatherly streak of yours wears off."

"I think you should just shut up."

It was quiet for a long time again and just to fill in the silence Malik decided to ask the question he had been dying to ask since Altaïr had stripped his top to wash, "how did you get a bruise on your nipple?"

"…Rani was hungry." He blushed brightly as Malik laughed, it wasn't that funny! The younger Assassin threw the ball at Malik and huffed in annoyance as the Dai continued to laugh at his expense.

000

Finished! To be honest…the ending sucks! I could not get my brain to function but I know I had to finish this!

Forgive me


End file.
